Pup-fu! Secrets of the Masters
by Insomni-Act
Summary: The pups enter the Pup-fu tournament to compete. They come face to face with a few incredibly strong contestants; these fighters are able to use skills no one has seen before. Something is off about their master. How was he able to train them to this level? How does he know that Yumi has a scroll in her possession and why does he want it? Get ready to see the pups like never before
1. Scene 1

Farmer Yumi had just finished with the pup's daily lesson when she decided to make her announcement.

 **Yumi:** I have an announcement to make to you all. (She reached into her robe and pulled out what looked like a pamphlet.) You are all going to the upcoming pup-fu tournament.

The pups all gasped as the room went silent for a moment.

 **Rubble:** No way! (He said excitedly) That's like… a really big event.

The pups each smile one after another.

 **Yumi:** It's true. I have entered you all in the pup-fu tournament to represent Adventure Bay. You have all come so far with your training. This event may prove to be difficult, but I have the utmost confidence in you. (She bows her head)

(Each pup returns her bow)

Yumi walks over to Ryder.

 **Yumi:** Ryder, the tournament is in three week's time. (Hands Ryder the pamphlet.) The entire tournament will last a total of seven days and will be held at a location known as Stratus Island. I imagine that there will be fighters and cities coming from all over the globe to see and participate. The mayor of course will be coming. You can bring along anyone you want as well.

Ryder stared at the pamphlet blinking a couple of times.

 **Ryder:** Wow Farmer Yumi, this is really big news…

 **Yumi:** Please, call me _Sensei Yumi._ (She giggled before turning back to the pups) Three weeks is a good amount of time to get some extra training in. I can't say that you won't need it. It's better to be prepared. (She turns to look at Marshall) Marshall could you speak with me outside of the dojo for a moment?

 **Marshall:** Uh… sure. (He said looking slightly confused)

Marshall got up and followed after Sensei Yumi while the other six stared in curiosity. The two stepped outside of Yumi's barn and walked a distance away. Marshall noticed that Yumi's expression was rather serious.

 **Marshall:** Are you alright Sensei Yumi?

 **Yumi:** (Turning her back to Marshall) Marshall… I need you to resume your duties as guardian of the scroll. (She reached into her robe and pulled out the pup-fu scroll.) We can't leave it unattended while we're away, so it must come overseas with us. (She turned around with the scroll in hand to finally face Marshall and held it out in front of him) I'm leaving this in your care again. Are you up to the task?

Marshall stared at the scroll for a moment before slowly nodding his head and reluctantly taking the scroll from her.

 **Yumi:** Please take good care of it. I know you won't fail me. (She smiled and bowed)

Marshall then returned her bow of respect.

* * *

Three weeks passed by and the pups had kept up with their vigorous training and lessons. Chase, Marshall, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, and Rocky were all packing their things for the trip as they prepared to leave.

 **Rubble:** I can't wait to kick some pup-butt. I hope we at least get a challenge. (He hopped on top of his suitcase, forcing it closed)

 **Zuma:** Totally! I can't wait to get a look at all the different styles.

 **Skye:** I hope they don't underestimate me because of my size. That would be a mistake. (She laughed)

 **Rocky:** You've been training with Chase right? You must have learned a lot.

 **Skye:** Nah. (She shook her head) I've been training with Everest. When I started out training with Chase, he took everything easy on me. He was even too scared to hit me.

 **Zuma:** I can't imagine why… (He teased)

Marshall was in another room of the lookout packing. He silently stared at the scroll in his paws before someone walked up behind him and knocked him out of his thoughts.

 **Chase:** Aren't you excited Marshall? (He said smiling)

Marshall hid the scroll behind his back and turned to face Chase.

 **Marshall:** O-oh yeah of course. (he smiles sheepishly)

Chase raises his eyebrow at this.

 **Chase:** What were you looking at?

 **Marshall:** Uh… nothing. (He smiles even bigger and fumbles around with something in his suitcase) Just my teddy. (he pulls out a stuffed bear)

 **Chase:** You're really bringing that along? (Chase laughed shaking his head) You wouldn't want the other contestants to think you're weak. They won't take you serious.

 **Marshall:** Well that would be their mistake. (He said snuggling against the bear)

 **Chase:** Oh, Marshall. (He shook his head laughing and left the room)

Marshall sighed and packed the scroll into an opened compartment on the back of the stuffed bear before zipping the bear closed and placing it inside of his suitcase. His pup-tag then lit up.

 _ **Ryder:**_ _Ok pups, if everyone is all packed, we should be heading to the Air Patroller in the middle of the soccer field._

* * *

Most of Adventure Bay stood crowded around the aircraft to see their heroes off. Everest and Jake were there waiting along with Sensei Yumi and Katie.

 **Farmer Al:** Yumi... You look prettier than a prairie dog on the first day of spring.

Yumi blushed. she was wearing a violet kimono with white flower designs scattered around it.

 **Yumi:** Thanks honey. I really wanted you to come… (she stood hand in hand with Al)

 **Al:** Aww now you know somebody's gotta stay to take care of the farm. Just be careful out there and bring home the win for good ole Adventure Bay.

Yumi smiled at her husband and gave him a nod. Al moved in to kiss Yumi but she stopped him.

 **Yumi:** Al… There are kids here. (She glanced around the crowd)

 **Al:** Aww shucks. (He took off his farmer's hat and used it to cover their face as he gave Yumi a long kiss)

As the two finished their love moment, Katie approached them, holding Cali in her hands.

 **Katie:** Thanks again for volunteering to watch Cali for me farmer Al. I'd really hate to leave her behind, but farmer Yumi said they don't allow cats in or around pup-fu events.

 **Yumi:** The organizers of the events feel like cats may rile some of the dogs up; and that would cause a bit of trouble.

 **Al:** Don't fret Katie. It'll be just like watchin' one more farm animal. (He winked)

Katie smiled.

Ryder and the pups came running up and were astounded at the amount of people who came to see them all off. Even more than a few citizens who they didn't know personally were there. Mr. Porter had prepared a large cake for them to take along for the trip.

 **Ryder:** Ok, I think we're all se-... Wait, where's mayor Goodway. (He said looking around)

Mayor Goodway came hustling across the outskirts of the track field with Chickaletta, pulling along her suitcase and maneuvered her way through the crowd.

 **Goodway:** Coming, coming! (She panted heavily) I had to stock up on corn for the trip.

The pups were the first to enter the Air Patroller. All seven of them wore their Pup-fu attire. Ryder, the mayor, Jake, and Yumi all stepped on next.

 **Katie:** Bye Cali! I'll miss you! (She waves to Cali before boarding the aircraft)

 **Ryder:** Ok, I think that's everyone. (He said before closing the door of the aircraft) Next stop: Stratus Island!

Everyone Cheered.

 **Ryder:** Hit it Robo-dog.

Robo-dog initiated the craft. The townspeople watched in amazement as the aircraft slowly ascended into the air just before taking off.

 **Everest:** Stratus Island, here we come!

[ _Dear Zarathustra_ by _Good Morning America_ begins to play]

* * *

 **AN: I tried writing this story with a different style. Sort of like the script format you read in plays; simply because this story is going to have a lot of actions and movements. It was pretty awkward to write like this, but I'll let that decision go to the readers. Do you think I should write each chapter of this story this way or should I just write them the way I normally write them?**


	2. Scene 2

The Air Patroller steadily soared in the sky. It's passengers couldn't contain their excitement for the upcoming event, as it was just hours away.

 **Goodway:** I must say, I've never heard of this Stratus Island place. (She said staring at the pamphlet)

 **Yumi:** From what I've heard, Stratus Island is a true mystery. The island itself contains a mountain that peaks to about half the height of Mount Everest. Yet the base of the island gets completely submerged underwater from time to time. That's why the only way we can get to our destination is by air. The peak of the mountain is shaped into a complete landscape.

 **Jake:** Man, that sounds bizarre. So we're like, gonna be on top of a mountain that has an entire course on top?

 **Yumi:** Pretty much.

 **Jake:** This I gotta see.

 **Katie:** It does sound pretty odd…

 **Ryder:** Not to mention impossible.

 **Goodway:** Well it's a good thing I brought my _handy_ camera. (She pulls a compact camera out of her purse and points it at Chickeletta.) Smile!

 **Chickeletta:** Bawk!

Mayor Goodway snaps the picture.

 **Goodway:** ohh isn't that cute.

In another corner of the aircraft the pups were all listening in on the conversation.

 **Rubble:** Did you hear that? We're going to be fighting on top of a mountain. How cool is that?

 **Rocky:** Hmm… Well that sounds interesting…but the peaks of mountains reach into very high altitudes.

The pups all stared at him confused.

 **Chase:** Which means?

 **Rocky:** *Sigh* It means it's gonna be very hard for us to breathe.

 **Rubble:** How can we fight if we can't breathe?

 **Skye:** The better question is how can we LIVE if we can't breathe.

 **Rocky:** Well besides that, the temperature in high altitudes is extremely low and cold.

 **Everest:** I can deal with the cold part. Just not the not breathing part. (She joked)

 **Rocky:** I'm sure I'm just thinking too much into it. I mean, they HAVE to have made arrangements for this kind of stuff.

 **Rubble:** *Yawning* Well we'll just have to see once we get there. I feel like I should take a nap, but I'm too excited. (He rubs his eyes)

 **Chase:** Maybe it would be a good idea to rest. We don't know if we'll have to fight as soon as we get there.

 **Zuma:** You guys get some rest if you need it. (He said cockily, laying on his back) I on the other hand, don't need west.

Chase looks over to Marshall, who seemed to be in another world staring into space.

 **Chase:** You're pretty quiet Marshall.

Marshall didn't respond. He just continued to stare into space. This made Chase curious as he got up and walked over to him.

 **Chase:** Hello? Earth to Marshall. (He said waving his paw in Marshall's face)

 **Marshall:** What? Huh? (He looked around confused)

 **Everest:** Where were you just now?

 **Marshall:** What do you mean? (He looked even more confused)

 **Chase:** It seemed like you were miles away.

 **Marshall:** (laughing nervously) Oh… haha! I guess I was daydreaming. (He rubbed the back of his head)

 **Rubble:** Really? About what?

 **Marshall:** Oh you know, just… stuff… (He smile wide with nervousness)

 **Zuma:** Dude, you're acting kinda weird.

 **Skye:** Yeah, kinda like you have a _secret. (_ She smiled slyly)

 **Marshall:** What?!- Secret?!-There's no scroll-Who said anything about a scroll-You guys are crazy-hahahaha. (he blurted out nervously)

All six pups stared at Marshall for a moment.

 **Rocky:** Are you feeling ok Marshall?

 **Rubble:** ohhh I get it. Marshall's just nervous because there's gonna be a big crowd watching him.

 **Marshall:** Crowd?!

 **Rubble:** Yeah, there's gonna be MILLIONS of people watching us; here and back home.

Marshall honestly hadn't even thought about the crowds until now and this realization was making him even more nervous.

 **Zuma:** You better not try to bail on us like you did at the talent show.

 **Skye:** I'm sure Marshall wouldn't do that to us. (She said, glancing over to Marshall)

Marshall looked as if he had seen a ghost. Chase walks over to Marshall and places an arm around him.

 **Chase:** Don't worry buddy, just focus on doing your best and forget about everyone else. Everything'll work out.

 **Marshall:** Yeah… *Gulp*

* * *

A few hours pass by.

Zuma lays on his back as he snoozes away.

 **Chase:** (imitating Zuma) _I on the other hand, don't need west._

The others burst into laughter at Chase's almost spot-on imitation.

Ryder looks through the window of the Air Patroller and notices that they are closing in on a large figure. It appears to be a mountain shooting straight up through the ocean waters.

 **Ryder:** Wow… (He said staring at the ginormous mountain.) Robo-dog fly higher!

Robo-dog ascended higher into the sky as they closed in on the mountain.

 **Jake:** No way… (He said as he and the other ran up to the window)

 **Yumi:** I can't believe what I'm seeing.

The group stared in awe as they flew closer to the mountain. From a close up view, the mountain was very wide. On top of the peak was a complete flat surface that gave the peak of the mountain the appearance of a sort of satellite dish shape. Completely covering that flat surface was a reinforced glass dome. Many aircrafts stopped at the tip of the dome as a compartment opened and allowed them to land inside.

 **Ryder:** This is… really hi-tech. (He said with amazement)

Mayor Goodway snapped a few photos as she _ooo'd_ and _ahhh'd_ at the sight.

Robo-dog flew the craft to the entrance of the dome and descended through the opening. As the aircraft settled on a landing pad, a man walked up to greet it's disembarking passengers. Ryder was the first to exit the craft before the others.

 **Greeter:** Hellllloooo and welcome to Stratus Island!

The greeter was overly eccentric. He wore a skinny burgundy fitted suit with matching dress pants, all covered in glittery rhinestones from top to bottom. His complexion was fairly yellow and his jet black hair was curled at the tip.

 **Greeter:** My name is… (twirls around in a circle before posing) Pom-Pom! It's my pleasure to meet all of you. (He winked and blew a kiss)

Jake's eyes twitched at the sight of this.

 **Jake:** Uh… Yeah. Could you like, _not_ do that.

 **Pom-Pom:** I'll be your chaperone during your complete visit here. (He clapped twice) Allow me to show you to your quarters. There, you can unpack your bags and enjoy the finest meals we have to offer here.

 **Rubble:** Meals?!

Pom-Pom motioned for the others to follow him as he walked the group in the direction of their quarters, huge crowds of contestants and visitors could be seen walking about.

 **Rocky:** Wow… There are so many contestants.

 **Pom-Pom:** A lot of teams enter, unfortunately after the preliminary matches, only 20% of these contestants will actually continue to the main tournament, and this isn't just any regular tournament. There will be certain tasks you must accomplish to actually win the matches. Of course fighting will be permitted even if the main task isn't to fight. Doesn't that sound like fun! (He twirls around)

 **Yumi:** So what kind of tasks will the fighters be asked to complete.

 **Pom-Pom:** Hmm, well I don't want to spoil ALL the surprises, but for example, there may be a match where you must capture the other team's flag to win that match. I can already tell that this tournament will be exciting, although the preliminary matches will be strictly hand-to-hand combat.

 **Katie:** It definitely sounds interesting.

 **Goodway:** And of course we have the utmost confidence in the PAW Patrol.

 **?:** PAW Patrol? Ha! I should have known it wouldn't be long before I ran into _you,_ Goodway.

Mayor Goodway turns in the direction of the familiar voice.

 **Goodway:** Humdinger? (She says in surprise) What are _you_ doing here?

 **Humdinger:** (Strokes mustache) Why, me and my pets have come to take the victory home to Foggy Bottom of course.

Humdinger's attire consisted of a standard martial arts shirt and pants in the color purple, with a black belt tied around his waist. Atop his head was a purple bandana that covered his head.

 **Goodway:** It appears you didn't get the memo. This competition is for DOGS only. (She said smugly) I'm afraid you and your _cats_ will have to run along home now. (She smirks and stares at her nails)

Humdinger begins to chuckle, earning a confused look from Goodway.

 **Humdinger:** Cats? *laughs* Who said anything about cats? Allow me to introduce you to _my_ team.

Humdinger claps his hands twice and in response, seven pups line up behind him.

 **Humdinger:** Meet the _Chaotic Canine Crew._ (He gestures his hand to the seven pups behind him.) Pharaoh, Silvia, Rosie, Bolt, Razor, Knight, and last but not least, Decker!

Chase stared at the shepherd named _Silvia_ in surprise.

 **Chase:** Silvia?! Since when do you practice pup-fu?

 **Silvia:** (Giggles mischievously) You didn't honestly think that _herding_ was my only skill did you? Anything you can do, I can obviously do better. This is one competition you have no chance at winning.

 **Chase:** We'll see about that.

 **Humdinger:** (laughs) Oh yes we will. I'd say these pups are MORE than a suitable replacement for the Kitten Catastrophe Crew.

 **Goodway:** Is that because you've trained THEM to cheat as well.

 **Humdinger:** Cheat? My, my, Mayor Goodway, where do you come up with these silly accusations. (He said, laughing deviously)

A few of his pups joined in on his laugh.

Mayor Goodway walks over to Pom-Pom and whispers in his ear.

 **Goodway:** (whispering) Make sure you keep your eye on that one.

 **Humdinger:** (clears his throat) Well, as much as I'd _hate_ to stay and chat, me and my team must prepare for our march to victory. Toodles. (He said, walking away)

 **Goodway:** Oh yeah?! Well… our team will march on YOUR team as we march to victory! Yeah, that's right! (She folded her arms and frowned.

 **Pom-Pom:** Oh my, glorious rivalries. Such tension and drama. This competition is sure to be… (he twirls around) fantastic! Now come, come. Your quarters isn't much further.

As they continue to walk, Yumi turns her head to watch Humdinger and his pups as they walk off.

 **Yumi:** (Thinking to herself) We definitely have to keep our eye on them...

* * *

 **AN: Character Credits**

 **Rosie belongs to _Guest1_**

 **Bolt, Razor, and Decker belong to _Decker The Hunter_**

 **Knight belongs to _SgtJay_  
**

 **Thank you once again for your contribution of OCs  
**


	3. Scene 3

Pom-Pom walked the group up to a large building. As everyone gazed upon it, they seemed shocked and surprised at the size.

 **Pom-Pom:** This will be your group's personal quarters. Inside you will find a _marvelous_ dining area, a spectacular training ground, personal rooms and beds for each and every one of you, complete with bathing and shower areas, and lastly, for those of you who enjoy peace and quiet, sound proof meditation rooms.

Pom-Pom reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out access cards for each member and handed them out.

 **Pom-Pom** : These access cards will provide you entry to your quarters and also to some of the other specials we have here on our island. Such as (he twirls around) our _luxurious_ public sauna and hot spring.

 **Skye** : (excitedly) sauna?!

 **Zuma** : Hot spring?!

Both pups howl with excitement.

 **Rocky** : eugh! You guys can keep the hot spring. (He makes a look of disgust)

 **Pom-Pom** : Now, before I go, I'd like to get all of your names please. (He smiled)

 **Ryder** : I'm Ryder.

 **Jake** : Jake's the name.

 **Katie** : My name's Katie. (she smiled)

 **Goodway** : You can call me Mayor Goodway. Oh, and this is my little Chickaletta. (she said petting the purse chicken)

 **Yumi** : I am Yumi. I'm pleased to meet you. (she bows)

 **Zuma** : Yours trwuly, Zuma.

 **Rocky** : Rocky here.

 **Skye** : It's Skye. With an _E_

 **Rubble** : Rubble, on the double. (he laughs)

 **Everest** : My name's Everest. Y'know, like the mountain.

 **Chase** : Chase, at your service.

 **Marshall** : I'm Marshall.

 **Pom-Pom** : Well it was great meeting _all_ of you. The preliminary matchups will begin in two hours. Please make sure you register before then. (He reached into his shirt pocket once more and pulled out a small handheld device) If any of you need me, just contact me with this. (he handed the device to Ryder) Oh, and by the way, your access cards also act as maps. (He pulled out his own access card to demonstrate) By simply sliding your finger _or paw_ across the card twice, it will bring up a holographic map of the area, like so.

As Pom-Pom demonstrated to the group, a monitor sized map was projected from the card.

 **Rubble** : W-hoa!

 **Ryder** : The tech in this place is… unreal.

 **Pom-Pom** : Isn't it simply _magnificent?_ (he said before putting his card away) Well I suppose that's all for now. Good luck to you all! (he winked and then took his leave)

The others entered the large quarters and were astounded at how much larger it looked on the inside. There was fancy decor all over the place and staircases all about.

 **Katie** : Wow. I can't believe this is where we'll be staying. This place looks like a mansion.

 **Jake** : Looks pretty easy to get lost.

Ryder nodded in response.

 **Ryder** : First thing's first. We should get you pups registered as soon as possible.

 **Yumi** : Leave that to me, Ryder. The rest of you can go ahead and get settled. (She pulled out her access card and brought up the map) It seems the registration area is quite a walk from here. Come, pups. There's no time to lose.

The seven pups followed their sensei out of the building as she navigated her way on the map. As they looked around, It seemed as if even more people had gathered outside than there was previously.

 **Yumi** : Advanced technology, numerous attractions, a city sized summit. This place isn't anything like I expected…

 **Everest** : At least we get to breathe. (She joked)

 **Rocky** : This dome covering the surface seems to provide oxygen and regulate temperatures. As Ryder said, the technology they use here seems to be very advanced.

 **Chase** : Coming from Ryder, that really says a lot.

 **Zuma** : So Chase, what's the deal with that Sylvia girl?

 **Chase** : Well I'm sure you remember the former herding champion.

 **Zuma** : (shaking his head) No dude. Herding really isn't my thing.

 **Chase** : Well let me fill you in. Sylvia was the shepherd herding champion of this country. That is, until I participated earlier last year and took the title from her. Her personality was so different before then, but ever since, she just stopped competing. she just seemed to drop off the face of the earth completely. No one mentioned her on TV, in competitions, or anything, but earlier in this year's herding competition she actually showed up to watch as a spectator. No one remembered who she was or even recognized her. That's when she approached me. She told me that she would never forgive me; that I stole her spotlight and ruined her name. She even threatened to ruin mine and get even. I'm guessing that when she heard I'd be participating in this tournament, she jumped at the chance to compete and joined the team of a nearby town that she knew would be entering.

 **Rocky** : So you think she's just entering for a chance to take you down? (he asked curiously)

 **Chase** : I don't have any doubts in my mind.

 **Zuma** : Sounds to me like this girl was cwazy about you. (he laughed)

 **Skye** : Or just _cwazy_ period. (She retorted)

The group arrived to the registration area; a wide space with a medium sized table sitting far at the back. Many contestants were seen about, either registering or talking amongst their team members. Yumi and the pups approached a bald man who was sitting at the table. There were no registration papers; just a weird looking machine sitting atop the table.

 **Registrar** : Hello, are you here to register for the tournament?

 **Yumi** : We are.

 **Registrar** : Please hand me each of your access cards.

Yumi hands him eight access cards and the registrar scans each of them over the machine.

 **Registrar** : Yumi, Chase, Everest, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Marshall, Rocky. All from Adventure Bay. Yumi, you are the appointed master, correct? (he asks)

 **Yumi** : Yes.

 **Registrar** : I have you all in the system now. (he says before handing the access cards back) I have taken the liberty of updating your cards with the rules and regulations of the tournament. Good luck to each of you pups.

The group bows in thanks and walk away. As they are leaving, they spot an asian man with three pups heading toward the registrar.

 **Zuma** : That guy's only entering three pups in the tournament? He must be pretty overconfident.

Rocky takes a close look at them. The pups that walked with their master were a male beagle, a female golden retriever/german shepherd mixed breed, and a male dalmatian. All of them bearing serious expressions.

 **Rocky** : I don't know… They actually look pretty serious.

The beagle, while walking past, turned to face the group and smirked. Their master was dressed in all black Tai Chi attire and had a full head of long black hair. Yumi turned to look in his direction and stared as if she knew him from somewhere and was trying to distinguish who he was. She watched him the entire time as he registered.

 **Registrar** : Futari, Emilia, Taleos, Joey. All from Twilight Valley. Futari, you are the appointed master, correct?

Futari smirks.

 **Registrar** : I'll take that as a yes. I have you all in the system now. (he hands them their cards back) I've updated your cards with the rules and regulations of the tournament.

 **Futari** : We won't be needing them. (he says smugly before walking away)

Yumi watches as Futari walks away with the same smile still plastered on his face.

 **Yumi** : (thinking to herself) _The pups must be so intimidated by now… This competition is sure to be fierce…_

 **Rubble** : This competition is already heating up, huh? (he says, smiling)

 **Everest** : I'm getting excited.

 **Chase** : Sensei Yumi, I think now would be a great time to have a sparring match. (he said with fire burning in his eyes)

The pups all nod in agreement. Yumi gives them all a look of surprise, before smiling.

 **Yumi** : _They aren't even the least bit worried. I should've expected as much._ (she thought)

 **Zuma** : You guys up for a little one-on-one? (he asks, smirking)

The others cheer loudly.

 **Marshall** : (smirks back) I'm fired up.

* * *

 **AN: Futari's name is pronounced _Foo-tar-ee._**


	4. Scene 4

**Note: Keep in mind that when the pups fight, it is more anthropomorphic like. Meaning that they fight by standing on two legs, can throw punches, kicks, etc. In other words, they are NOT humans, but they have human actions.**

* * *

Ready… Begin!

Zuma and Chase came at each other full force, throwing punches and kicks, as their Sensei and the other pups watched them spar. While Chase's style of fighting was fast paced, Zuma's was more calm and steady. Chase rushed towards Zuma, throwing a left punch, which Zuma smoothly dodged as he moved to the side instantly retaliating with a high kick that connected with the back of Chase's head, knocking him off his feet. Chase regained his ground by catching himself with one paw and using the moment to his advantage, he performed multiple backflips until he landed back on his feet.

 **Yumi** : Great form Chase!

Zuma slowly circled the shepherd. Chase kept still, but didn't take his eyes off of Zuma for a second. The lab moved into Chase's blind spot before charging at him, but before he could land any attack, Chase sweep kicked him, knocking him off of his feet, causing Zuma to hit the floor, landing on his back. Chase jumped towards Zuma. He drew back his fist and swung, trying to punch Zuma while he was still on his back, but the lab had anticipated this.

* **Tak** *

With ease, Zuma caught Chase's punch before it could connect, flashing a cocky smile at the shepherd. He thrusted both of his legs forward, kicking the shepherd off of him and into the air.

 **Chase** : Oof! (he said as he fell flat onto the floor)

 **Yumi** : That's enough for today pups. (She said, stopping the match) Excellent work. I've seen so much improvement within you all.

 **Everest** : Great fight guys!

Zuma walked over to Chase and reached a paw out to help him up. Chase smiled and accepted Zuma's paw.

 **Zuma** : Nice match dude. I'm gonna go check out the jacuzzi and sauna. Who wants to come with?

 **Skye** : I do! It sounds so relaxing. (She answered with glee.)

 **Rocky** : Why would you two want to get all wet and sweaty before a match? (He asked with a hint of disgust.)

 **Zuma** : Dude, it's about RWE-LAX-ATION. (He emphasized as Skye nodded.) Plus it's a really good place to meditate. Anybody else?

 **Chase** : Nah, I'm gonna stay in the training room and practice more. We need to take down Foggy Bottom's team and I want to make sure that I'm 100% ready.

 **Rubble** : a dip in a jacuzzi sounds nice, but I'd rather relax AFTER the preliminary matches.

Zuma turned to look at the remaining two.

 **Zuma** : Marwshall? Everest?

 **Everest** : The sauna does sound nice… but I really want to grab a bite to eat.

 **Rubble** : I can agree with that. (he said, walking up beside the husky)

 **Zuma** : Ya know Rwubble, EATING before a match is way worse.

 **Rubble** : Right now, my tummy has to disagree. (he patted his tummy)

 **Everest** : And _my_ tummy has to agree with Rubble's.

Zuma faced Marshall again.

 **Zuma** : Marshall?

Marshall shook his head.

 **Marshall** : No thanks. I'm just going to go to my room and uh.. lay down.

 **Zuma** : (shrugs shoulders) Suit yourself. You dudes are missing out.

Zuma pulls out his access card and swipes his paw across it twice. The holomap then emerges from the card.

 **Zuma** : It says the jacuzzi and sauna are at least three miles away.

 **Skye** : then let's go.

* * *

Skye and Zuma arrive at the sauna/jacuzzi hut. They wasted no time making their way inside. They walked down the corridor, which was beginning to fill up with steam.

 **Zuma** : Ahh… You can already feel that relaxing steam. (he says as he removes his fighting attire)

 **Skye** : Zuma. (she called to him)

Zuma takes a towel off one of the racks and continues to walk forward.

 **Skye** : Zuma wait.

Zuma walks through the push doors into the next room.

 **Skye** : Zuma, no! I think this side is only for the gir-

 **?** : KYAAAAAAAH!

 **Zuma** : uh… (he stares in shock and blushes)

A few feet in front of him stood a furious female irish setter pup. Her fur was a light auburn color and her eyes were emerald. The fur atop her head fell and curled, looking as if it was actually a head of hair.

 **?** : You… You PUPPY PERVERT!

* **SLAP** *

She slapped Zuma with great force and he went sailing back out of the room. Upon hearing her scream, one of her teammates called to her from the back exit.

 **Flow** : Carina! Is everything alright?!

 **Carina** : No! A peeping pup just came in here. (she said, a hint of fluster still within her voice)

 **Misty** : Do you need us to come in there?!

 **Carina** : No, I've already handled it. (she said as she sat back down on the bench)

Zuma rubbed his muzzle in pain. A red slap mark still plastered on his face. Skye sighed.

 **Skye** : Zuma I tried to tell you. That's the girl's entrance. (she explained)

 **Zuma** : Really? Because I _never_ would have guessed by how _hard_ I just got slapped. (he said with his voice oozing in sarcasm)

Skye furrowed her brow.

 **Zuma** : besides, what's the big deal. We're all naked anyway. (He pointed out)

 **Skye** : I… (she takes a moment to think about it) I guess you're right.

 **Zuma** : Well, whatever. (he gets back up on all fours) I guess it's not a total loss. She was pretty hot. (He laughs)

Skye rolled her eyes. She undressed from her attire, before picking up a towel and walking back towards the girl's side of the hut.

 **Skye** : Try not to make anymore trips over here, because next time I'LL be the one slapping you.

Skye walked through the push doors and saw the irish setter jump up.

 **Carina** : Oh! (she says with relief before sitting back down) I thought you were that peeking pup again.

 **Skye** : Sorry. (she takes a seat on the bench next to her) That was my teammate. He wasn't watching where he was going. He can be a little… distracted sometimes.

 **Carina** : Oh. Your teammate? What's your team? (she asked)

 **Skye** : Adventure Bay.

 **Carina** : I've… never heard of that team. Is this your first time in the tournament?

 **Skye** : Pretty much. This place is amazing.

 **Carina** : (nods her head in agreement) It truly is. This is my third time taking part in the tournament, but this is the first time the tournament has ever been held at this location.

 **Skye** : (cocks her head) Really?

 **Carina** : (nods) Yes. Our arrival here came as a big surprise to my team as well.

 **Skye** : Your team?

 **Carina** : Shimmer Shores. From the water region.

 **Skye** : Shimmer Shores? I love that name. It sounds so… peaceful.

The steam within the room intensifies.

 **Carina** : Shimmer Shores is like a water utopia. A town completely surrounded by water.

 **Skye** : Completely?

 **Carina** : Very much so. It's really similar to the Grand Canal that's in Venice. Instead of using cars to get around the town, we use boats.

 **Skye** : That sounds like a truly amazing town. (she said) _Though I bet it would be like hell for Rocky._ (She thought as she giggled to herself)

 **Carina** : What's so funny?

 **Skye** : Oh I was just thinking about one of my teammates. (she explained) He hates water.

 **Carina** : Oh… Well it would be a _terrible_ idea for him to visit. (she giggled)

 **Skye** : *giggling* So what's your name by the way?

 **Carina** : Oh, that was pretty rude of me. (she says placing a paw to her mouth) My name is Carina. And yours?

* * *

Elsewhere, Futari was in his team's training ground sitting in his recliner thinking to himself as he watched one of his pups prepare for training.

 **Futari** : (Thinking to himself) _That woman…_ (he flashes back to the moment he walked past Yumi) _She resembles a descendent of the Okuyama clan…_ (he smirked) _I suppose there was some truth to the oracle's drabble after all._

Futari then turned his attention back to a dalmatian waiting on the training grounds.

 **Futari** : Are you prepared Joey? I will NOT tolerate any failure. No matter the cause.

The dalmatian stood on his hind legs, surrounded by numerous wooden training dummies and bowed before his Sensei.

 **Futari** : Now then… BEGIN!

The dalmatian began attacking each and every wooden dummy. Punching and kicking them to complete pieces in a fast pace. Once he finished, tiny splintering pieces were left behind, littered on the training ground. Only one dummy remained.

 **Futari** : How disappointing… you missed one.

The moment Futari finished his sentence, the last dummy fell to pieces.

 **Futari** : *chuckles* Excellent.


End file.
